Love Time and Time Again
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: What if everyone thought Bella and Carlisle died in a house fire? Or did they? Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Edward move on with their lives but their always had a hole that couldn't be filled. Edward and Bella weren't mates and Carlisle and Esme weren't either but each thought they were. Now they meet over 80 years later were it all started Forks…


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker**

* * *

**Dedicated to the Victims of MH17**

* * *

**Introduction**

What if everyone thought Bella and Carlisle died in a house fire? Or did they? Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Edward move on with their lives but their always had a hole that couldn't be filled. Edward and Bella weren't mates and Carlisle and Esme weren't either but each thought they were. Now they meet over 80 years later were it all started Forks…

* * *

**Chapter .1.**

* * *

_2085_

* * *

Carlisle kisses her passionately, kissing each scar on her body. She moans in pleasure.

"I love you Carlisle", she says

"I love you too Isabella", he says

Then the mood was broken.

"Knock it off up there!" someone shouts

"Just because you're not getting any Matthew doesn't mean the rest of us can't have a sex life!" other voice yells back

"SHUT UP I AM BUSY", other voice says

Bella and Carlisle groan.

"The children are at it again Carlisle", Bella says

"It would appear my dearest. I hope this time they don't wake the triplets Astraea, Ainslee and Adam", Carlisle says

"Yeh they are only 8 years old compared to you what 20 years human this time and 425 years vampire?" Bella teases

Carlisle growls, "That is not the number"

"Yes it is you were born in the 1640's for the last time before you were changed", Bella says kissing him, "I have only had 80 years of being a vampire, Because I was waiting for the right time to be re-born again"

"But we have both been around longer than that and the only other ones that understand that are our children who have each been born again and their true mates", Carlisle points out tracing the scar Bella had gotten in her life in 1640 – 1680

"We have since the time Jesus was born. Remember that day?" Bella asks looking into his gold/silver eyes

"I remember. I have always believed in God. When I saw Jesus on the cross I wanted to help but in those times it was a bad idea. They would have killed you because you were my wife", Carlisle says kissing her, "Remember how you were Queen Margaret I of Denmark, Norway and Sweden from 1353 – 1312?"

"And you my fitting consort Haakon VI of Norway. Remember the time you were King Philip VI and I your wife Queen Isabella of France in 1295 – 1328? Or when I was Queen Isabella I of Castile, Spain and you Ferdinand II King of Sicily and Castile in 1474 - 1504?" Bella asks

"We can concentrate on the now. When I got those memories back of all our reincarnations at your house when I touched your hand I remembered how much I missed you", Carlisle says

"So did I when you touched me", Bella says running her fingers down Carlisle's body

"That was what Charlie was waiting for. Our son from a previous life", Carlisle says kissing her mating mark

"Now all of us are vampires. We have loved each over time and time again over 4100 years", Bella says kissing him

"BRADY, LINNSEA I MEAN IT KNOCK IT OFF", a voice yells

Bella laughs like bells, "I think we better get up and stop the agreement"

There was a knock on the door.

"Uh Mum, Dad the boys are at it again", a voice says

"We will be right there", Carlisle says

"Do you regret leaving them?" Bella asks suddenly

THEM being Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and Edward.

"No I knew all I wanted. All I needed was you", Carlisle says kissing her just as something breaks downstairs

"I am going to kill those boys", Bella mutters pulling away from Carlisle's kiss

She puts on her red dressing gown and Carlisle puts on his blue and they go see what the fight was about THIS time. They had a big and powerful family. Some of them were changed by Carlisle and some by Bella. But they were all Carlisle and Bella's kids from previous lives and their one true love.

One vampire named Linnaea could age vampires so she aged Bella and Carlisle to 40 so they could have teenage kids. Bella's father as a Swan was actually her son from a previous life. He was now turned teenager with his mate Ceara from a previous life. There was also Linnaea mate Brady. Jason and his mate Elsa. James and his mate Iliana. Thomas and his mate Clara. Christopher and his mate Sarai. George and his mate Nevaeh. Matthew and his mate Rosemarie. Who used to be a Dhampir. She had been accused of murder. Viktoria Belikova helped her escape. Someone came very close to killing them while they were on the run Matthew, and Tristian found their broken bodies and bought them back and they changed them. Rosemarie was one kick ass vampire with her training. Because of the changers by the vampire venom the Moroi and Dhampir's looking for her couldn't recognise her. And with the family ID she was free. Rosemarie had a lot of baggage. But she was another of the re-born children. Her old boyfriend dumped her, her 'mother' disowned her, her 'best friend' believed the worst of her. So she gladly came with Matthew and the family. But it took her time to trust Matthew and get her memories of previous lives back. But it did happen. But they eventually mated. Matthew was in the dog house more often than not. Viktoria and Tristian had felt the mating pull straight away. The last in their family were three human triplets named Astraea, Ainslee and Adrian. Everyone in the house believed god had bought them all together. After all their parents had meet Jesus in one of their lives.

They lived in a mansion in the forests of Forks. They had it built years ago. It had plenty of room for the entire family. Bella worked as an Doctor at Forks Hospital with Carlisle. They went under the name Cullenson.

Carlisle and Bella go into the main living room to find Matthew, Brady and Thomas in a wrestling match.

"KNOCK IT OFF BOTH OF YOU", Bella yells in her Mum voice, "Look at the mess you made"

"You wrestle outside boys", Carlisle says wrapping his arms around Bella's waist

"But he…", Matthew starts

"Don't finish that sentence. Now fix everything", Bella says

Matthew concentrates and all the furniture repaired its self. And everything went back into place. The rest of the family had arrived all looking a little ruffled other than Rose who had been hunting.

"Thank you. Now can we please get back to what we are doing? You all have school tomorrow", Bella says, "I have business to attend too"

That's when Carlisle's pager went off quickly followed by Bella's.

"Oh I forgot to tell you there was a car accident on the Highway. 5 people injured the report says", Rosemarie says eyes glazed over because of her power

"Thanks. Remember be ON TIME for school tomorrow not like last week", Bella says leaving to go get changed with Carlisle

"Yes Mum!" everyone yells

* * *

In Boston the Mazur/Platt family where being to pack to move to Forks. Their family was Janine Mazur and Abe Mazur, Lissa and Christian, Eddie and Jill, Adrian and Sydney, and Dimitri all being Moroi or Dhampir's. **(Author's Note: Moroi and Dhampir's are immortal but still born not made). **They had been joined with vampires Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and Edward. Everyone got along because they all shared grief maybe not for the same person but a person each they had known.

Now they were moving again because they looked like they hadn't aged they had been in Boston for 6 years it was time to move on and their next destination was Forks…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)**

* * *

**Cullenson Coven:**

**Names: Date of Change: Age: Mate: Power :Changed By: Last Name**

Bella: 2005: 40: Carlisle: Copying powers: Carlisle: Cullenson

Carlisle: 1660: 40: Bella: None: Unknown: Cullenson

Linnaea 2020 18 Brady Age/De-aging Bella Smithson

Brady 2018 18 Linnaea Elements Carlisle Griffin

Charlie 2005 18 Ceara Truth or Lying Carlisle Cullenson

Ceara 2007 18 Charlie None Bella Dyson

Elsa 2040 17 Jason Snow/Ice Bella Cullenson

Jason 2035 17 Elsa Physical Shield Carlisle Griffin

James 2026 17 Iliana Invisibility Bella Griffin

Iliana 2031 17 James Seeing the Past Carlisle Dyson

Thomas 2034 18 Clara Faster Carlisle Riche

Clara 2033 18 Thomas Shape-shifting Bella Smithton

Christopher 2054 16 Sarai None Carlisle Cullenson

Sarai 2046 16 Christopher Fire Bella Riche

George 2038 16 Nevaeh Telekinesis Bella Riche

Nevaeh 2029 16 George Stop Powers Carlisle Smithton

Matthew 2006 18 Rosemarie Illusions Carlisle Walters

Rosemarie 2007 18 Matthew Information (See Below) Bella Riche  
Viktoria 2007 17 Triston Strength Carlisle Walters

Triston 2008 17 Viktoria Empathic Carlisle Smithton

**Information: Rose can look up records, police files, flight records, phone calls, internet sites and everything in her head**


End file.
